


pick up the hitchhiker

by sehunagenda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Hitchhiking, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunagenda/pseuds/sehunagenda
Summary: They say that you shouldn’t hitch-hike. You don’t know who is going to pick you up. They could be a murderer, for all you know.When Jongin saw Sehun, he knew he would make the perfect victim. Happy, full of live, just waiting for Jongin to take it all from him.





	pick up the hitchhiker

They say that you shouldn’t hitch-hike. You don’t know who is going to pick you up. They could be a murderer, for all you know.

And they are right. When you want to feel the thrill of taking a life, of watching it consume in front of your eyes, watching the light abandon the eyes of another person… what better than a hitchhiker that no one knew where they were?

It was easy, to drive through roads not too crowded, but important enough, until you found one. They usually came in pairs, but enough of them were on they own. Jongin would know, he had been doing that for years now.

Jongin tried not to pick victims up too often, and liked to travel. People trusted you more if you were a foreigner, so he travelled and travelled around different places and even countries. Who would suspect than a nice and kind tourist was actually a cold-blooded murdered?

Also, Jongin knew he was handsome. He was strikingly handsome, with a nice and charming smile, along with beautiful eyes. People felt enamoured with him, and trusted him easily. It was a kid’s game to drive them far enough to be murdered without suspicion.

And it had been a long time since Jongin had felt that thrill. That amazing sensation of taking a life. So he was on the road. Driving carefully, not to fast, just fast enough to not draw attention. Then, he saw him. A tall boy, with broad shoulders but lanky, with his thumb up.

Jongin stopped at his side and rolled the windows down. The stranger’s face lit up and he waved his hand.

“Where are you heading to?” the boy asked, voice deeper than Jongin expected. Up close, the boy (well, the man) was beautiful, pretty. Hair thick and black and strong eyebrows, but a nice playful smile on his face.

“Next state” Jongin answered. It was neither the truth or a lie, and if he gave more general and far away directions, more possibilities he had that the boy would enter the car. And it worked this time.

“Oh, that’s perfect, I’m heading that way. Can I get in the car? You can drive and I’ll let you know where to drop me”

Jongin would prefer to know exactly where the boy wanted to go, but it would seem suspicious if he asked so soon. Later. He had time. Hitchhikers always had time and long travels to do.

“Of course” Jongin answered with his best shy and sweet smile. He knew people loved that one. If it was a girl he would have tried his flirty one, but this one was his best asset. No one could resist it.

They boy dropped his bag on the backseat and then practically jumped in the passenger seat next to Jongin. Eager he seemed.

“Okay, ready to go? I hope you like weird European music because that’s all I have” Jongin half-joked while starting the engine. The other boy laughed.

“That sounds perfect, just what I needed. My name is Sehun by the way” the boy - Sehun - introduced himself. Jongin smiled.

“I’m Kai. Nice to meet you Sehun. Now, let’s hit this road”

And like that, the road trip began. Jongin had to admit than Sehun was very handsome. He didn’t like to have sexual intercourse with his victims, but maybe if he played his cards right, Jongin could get a kiss. A warm, alive kiss, before killing him. He could always get a kiss after, but it was not the same.

Not only he was handsome, he was funny. Despite his apparent energy, Sehun was a little quiet. He seemed more comfortable listening than talking, even if he gave his own input in several subjects. Sehun was happy letting Jongin do the talking, and Jongin was happy to indulge. It was weird, but Sehun had a cozy aura, and it was so easy, so nice talking to him. Jongin couldn’t wait to see his eyes empty of all emotions. 

“And where are you going exactly?” Jongin asked, after an hour or so of travelling.

“Anywhere” was Sehun’s answer, and his voice had become so much softer than before “I just want to run away, from everything. Start brand new, you know?”

Jongin almost felt bad in that moment. Here he was, a bright young man, wanting a new life, and Jongin planned to take that from him. He would feel bad, if Jongin were capable of feeling anything besides boredom and the adrenaline rush of killing. 

“I feel what you mean” Jongin answered after a beat of silence “It becomes too much. Bearing with your own existence”

Sehun turned towards him, a strange glint in his eyes. “That’s right. I just… I need something else. I need something exciting and new”

And Jongin was going to give him something exciting and new, that couldn’t be denied. Jongin let his eyes roam Sehun’s face. There was some kind of determination in his eyes that wasn’t there before, and Jongin smiled. The fighters were always better than the passive ones. What was the fun on killing someone if they didn’t put on a fight? Ah, Jongin liked Sehun, maybe too much. It was going to be almost a pity murdering him. 

The trip went on, with more small talking, and chatting, and Sehun eventually falling asleep. When the sky started to get dark, Jongin knew it was about time. He softly waked Sehun up.

“Sehun, wake up”

“Kai?” Sehun muttered, yawning.

“It’s getting late, I was thinking about stopping at a motel not too far from here. Do you wanna join me?”

Sehun looked at him for a few seconds, probably pondering the reason behind the invite. But he was tired, Jongin could see it in his face. He was going to say yes. They always did.

“Alright” Sehun agreed in the end, and Jongin smiled brightly, making Sehun laugh. It was perfect. 

Jongin parked his car in a motel parking, and went to rent a room, looking at Sehun before entering the building.

“Do you want to share a room? It would be cheaper”

He could almost hear Sehun’s thinking, and Jongin smiled as sweetly and innocent as he could. No one could resist him. Not even Sehun.

“Okay” Sehun agreed once again. He had probably run from home and was short on money. It was clear he was going to say yes.

Jongin instructed Sehun to stay in the parking lot while he went to rent the room. Putting his mask and cap on, he took his fake ID from his wallet and gave it to the poor girl in reception, who was about to fall asleep. It was almost impossible she would recognise him if things turned to the worst. 

The room had separate beds, and Sehun was obviously relieved to see it, which almost made Jongin snort. Even if there was one bed, only one of them was going to sleep on it that night.

“I’m going for a walk” Jongin said, taking his jacket. Sehun looked at him, like a lost puppy “do you wanna come?”

The boy nodded immediately, just as Jongin knew he would do. Sehun was easy to read, almost easier than most people. Jongin knew how to read people. Knew what to say and what to do to make them trust him. And it had worked on Sehun, as well. It always worked. 

They were already a little far from the motel, the only lights around them being the ones of the parking lot, when Sehun put a hand on his shoulder.

“What is it?” Jongin asked, curious.

“Thank you” Sehun said, and he sounded sincere and grateful. “You don’t know how much this means to me”

Sehun had become closer to him while saying this, and he was invading all of his personal space. Jongin wasn’t going to complain.

“I don’t know how can I repay you” Sehun muttered, coming even closer, and Jongin knew they were thinking the same thing. Jongin put his hand on Sehun’s cheek, and the other closed his eyes. He was cute.

“May I kiss you?” Jongin said, his voice low, almost inaudible, and Sehun nodded, without opening his eyes.

Their lips met, it felt like fireworks. Jongin had kissed people, had slept with people. With a lot of people. When you live in an eternal state of boredom you look for thrilling things everywhere. But it’s never enough. 

But this… This kiss, with this boy that Jongin knew only for hours. It was different. It was new and at the same time, familiar. He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth and Sehun did the same. They were completely on tune and it was something Jongin hadn’t experienced before.

Maybe… Maybe he could let him live. Maybe. For once. He hadn’t any obligations to kill him, in the end. Why murder Sehun when he could get the same joy from kissing him? If kissing felt like that… what would sex be like?

And suddenly, Jongin felt it. A sharp pain in his abdomen. All his strength started to abandon him, and he tried to hold himself, gripping Sehun shoulders, trying not to fall, but it didn’t work. When he looked into Sehun’s eyes, what he saw was mesmerizing. Jongin saw himself. The same look, the same rush, the same crazy eyes.

And then, sadness. Sorrow.

“It was nice to meet you, Kai” Sehun said, stepping back. He seemed regretful “Maybe we’ll meet in another life”

And then, everything turned black.

They say that you shouldn’t pick up hitchhikers. You don’t know who is going to get in your car. They could be a murderer, for all you know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.
> 
> Thank you [Uxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uxiumin/pseuds/uxiumin) for being my beta reader (again, i owe you a lot).
> 
> And hit me up on my new twitter [sehunmihijo](https://twitter.com/sehunmihijo) if you want to talk!


End file.
